


Do not mess with crime lords (Traducido)

by Ramc95, sexyfantasy



Category: Casino Lily, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love, Okane ga Nai
Genre: Angustía, Crimen, M/M, Other, Secuestro, Suspenso, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfantasy/pseuds/sexyfantasy
Summary: Quién diría que un delicioso coctel lo llevaría a ver algo en el casino Monte Carlo que le traería Fama y Fortuna





	Do not mess with crime lords (Traducido)

 

Asami Akihito (24)  
-Obama Takaba Akihito  
\- Ex-investigador criminal del reportaje fotográfico.  
\- Renombrado fotógrafo conocido por la exposición de arte fotográfico de Sión y obras de caridad.  
\- Casado con Asami Ryuichi.

Asami Ryuichi (37)  
\- Multi millonario  
\- Presidente de la industria de Sion  
\- Actualmente controla la mitad de Japón y el inframundo conocido como "Rey del inframundo"  
\- Es un hombre muy peligroso.

Yuri Magira (24)  
-conocido como Casino Lily comprometido con Anthony Monte Carlo.

Señor Anthony Monte Carlo (34)  
\- Es un multimillonario. Él es el Presidente de Monte Carlo Casino en Las Vegas.  
\- Padre es el Señor de Mónaco.  
\- Madre Isabel Giuseppe.  
\- Conocido por tener conexiones con la mafia siciliana desde el lado de su madre.

Ayase Yukiya (23)  
\- estudiante de derecho universitario de primer año.  
\- Adoptado oficialmente en Kanou hace varios años.

Kanou Somuku (36)  
\- Empresario multimillonario.  
\- Presidente de un clan yakuza heredado de su padre.  
-Un individuo muy despiadado.

Liu Tao (15)  
\- Estudiante de secundaria.  
\- Adoptado por el suyo Liu Fei Long  
\- Futuro líder de Baishe.

Liu Fei Long (30)  
Es un empresario multimillonario  
\- Líder actual de Baishe.  
\- Poseedor de la escritura del casino en Macau

Sasha Arbatov (23)  
\- nacido en Rusia  
\- Arquitecto estudiante en Moscú  
\- Casado con Mikhail Arbatov.

Mikhail Arbatov (30).  
\- Multimillonario -  
Hombre de negocios despiadado  
\- Líder de la Mafia de Rusia.

 

 

 

 

  
  
Cerró el expediente con los diez nombres dentro y una sonrisa. Su hombre tomó un tiempo para reunir la información que pidió, pero lo hizo, era poco ortodoxo pero preciso. ¿Quién sabe el delicioso cóctel que vio esa noche en el casino de Monte Carlo traería tal fama y fortuna. La misma noche perdió todo en las mesas de poker.

Vio a los cinco muchachos riendo y jugando felizmente en una mesa de ruleta. Los rumores decían que todos pertenecían a hombres ricos muy importantes. Estás aquí para una boda.  
Eso le llamó la atención a los chicos. No uno en particular, sino todos ellos. Un plan enfermo comenzó a formarse en su mente loca. Con la ayuda de la sucursal de cómplice accidentalmente que chocó con él en el bar.

Najima Takuya estaba sentado dentro del Casino Monte Carlo. Acababa de perder todo el dinero y venga a Las Vegas jugar.  
Takuya Nojima, 32 años hijo de Nojima Yoshihiko, ex presidente de Producción de Entretenimiento Público. Acababa de terminar una sentencia de cinco años en Japón por intento de asesinato.

Fue él quien intentó matar a Kyosuke Iwaki, el actual presidente de la compañía.  
Después de su liberación de la prisión descubrieron que el ayudó al famoso actor un cargador de la compañía de su padre fue el único heredero Asami Ryuichi.

Este tipo iba a ser sus ojos y oídos en Japón.

  
Unesdoc.unesco.org unesdoc.unesco.org Unesdoc.unesco.org unesdoc.unesco.org ...

 

Se estiró en su silla de cuero, bebiendo la última bebida y cerró los ojos. Si planeo esto tendría que hacer bien, tendría todo lo que deseaba en poco tiempo. Poder, fama y fortuna. Algo que ansiaba tanto. Tratamiento de ganarlo a través de juegos de azar, extorsión y asesinatos, pero hasta ahora no funcionó de la manera que él quería.

Pero no, esta vez funcionará. El juego y jugará correctamente. Una dulce oportunidad como esa, no viene dos veces y el tiene que tomarla ahora. Después de toda la vida es una apuesta en la mesa de póquer. Se gana o pierde, se vive o muere.

Hace años, solía ser un hombre de negocios bien conocido en Wall Street, pero sus adicciones a los juegos de azar drenaron todos sus recursos y se fue a la ruina en poco tiempo. Estaba buscando encontrar diferentes maneras de satisfacer su hambre. Y el poder, la familia y la fortuna eran exactamente lo que necesitaba para satisfacer esa hambre.

Cinco bishounens traerían exactamente eso. Todos esos multimillonarios y millones de millones bailaban delante de sus ojos. Su mente perturbada se reía cada vez más fuerte, bloqueando el único fragmento de cuerda que quedaba en él, gritando lo peligroso que este juego.

Decidiendo llamar a su hombre adecuado.

-¡Jack! Dentro de mi oficina ... ahora-

Cinco minutos más tarde, un hombre alto y esquelético con la cara de una comadreja entró en su oficina.

-Smith me llamas ... que es loque quieres-preguntó con una voz aburrida que parecía desinteresada

-Soy tu jefe- Él grita. -¡Me respondes con 'Sí jefe' y nunca me llames por mi nombre maldita sea entiendes !! -  
Esta vez realmente no creer cuán irrespetuoso estaba tratando por sus hombres. Pero no por mucho tiempo, una vez que gane todo ese poder los despedir ... pensándolo bien matarlos es mejor ... sí ... sí matar a todos ... y contratar a hombres mejores para el trabajo para él, pero por ahora él tiene que usar esta clase de escoria

-Sí, jefe- respondió Jack con sarcasmo.

-Preparen a todos los hombres. Vamos a Japón Es hora de jugar-

Se frotó las manos con anticipación pensando en lo fácil que iba a ser. Su Intel le trajo buenas noticias esta mañana.

  
Tres de los jugadores clave dejaron el nido y están aquí en Las Vegas, lo que significa que sus amigos estaban solos y desatendidos.

  
Qué buena oportunidad para atacar y arrebatar las bellezas desde sus casas. La suerte estaba en su lado, dos de los muchachos estaban actualmente en Japón.

  
No hay nada que hacer por todo el mundo. Cuatro chicos en un solo lugar que golpe de suerte.

Reunir todos los hombres, cincuenta para ser exactos 10 para cada muchacho, mas bien 52 contando Jack y el mismo, que será suficiente para un vuelo y 20 horas más tarde llegaron a Japón

 

**"Que broma. Este personaje delirante piensa que puede con no uno, sino cinco señores del crimen, algunos de los hombres más ricos y más poderosos en el mundo. "**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Todos lo créditos para "Sexyfantasy" quien creo este fanfic. Bueno, yo solo traduzco al español lo mejor que puedo.


End file.
